Sieghart Saladin Greyrat
Sieghart Saladin Greyrat or Sieg is the second child of Rudeus Greyrat and Sylphiette Greyrat. He is the younger brother of Lucy Greyrat and the half-brother of Lara Greyrat, Ars Greyrat, Christina Greyrat and Lily Greyrat. He is the main protagonist of Jobless Oblige. Appearance Seighart has the same emerald-green hair color as Sylphiette before the teleport incident, and also has a face similar to Rudeus. Personality Unlike his sister Lara who is very stoic and hardly cries and his brother Ars who cries whenever Rudeus tries to hold him, Sieg is a very normal baby. As he grew up, he admired the super heroes in the stories told by his father and tried to become one himself. He has a strong sense of Justice and moonlights at night in a disguise to perform heroic deeds. He is very much like his father and struggles with his own purpose in life during his adolescence as he is unemployed. Background Note: This section is under construction and revision. Plot Redundancy Let's Make an Automaton! In the last chapter, Kalman III takes Sieghardt Greyrat as disciple. Jobless Oblige Sieghart meets Pax Jr. and Sariel Anemoi Asura in Asura school, in the graduation, Pax Jr ask him if he can help him to build a kingdom, but he cant answer him because he think that Rudeus need him to marry Sariel and strengthening his ties with Asura, and in the end, he return to Ranoa, for a year he stay unemployed, but in the night he is "Moonlight Knight", helping people and defeating criminals, one night Rudeus find him and after a talk, he decides to help Pax Jr., leaving Ranoa. Decades later, Pax Jr. build his kingdom and Sieg become the left hand of Pax Jr. and his strongest knight, also he is the 5th «Seven Great World Powers», taking the place of Death God Randolph Marianne. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Power and Abilities Even though when he was just a child, he was actually very strong. He can pick up really heavy boxes with much ease. He was also very intelligent as he has said that he is in the middle of the highest ranks in academics North God Sword Style At a young age, he was taught the North God Sword Style by none other than the Current North God, Kalman III. He has said that he may be the strongest student of his year in Ranoa Academy if not the strongest in the school. Otherworlder Bloodline As a descendant oi Rudeus Greyrat, a reincarnator whose soul originates from another world, Sieghart is immune to the effects of the curse placed on Orsted that induces hatred towards the Dragon God in all beings that originate in the world. He is also immune to Hitogami's ability to cause people to have automatic trust towards him as a descendant of someone that comes from another world. Equipment Note: This section is under construction and revision. Achievements * Became the next Death God and the number five of the Seven Great World Powers.Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia * Sylphiette had three dreams involving Sieghart being chased by a shadow. He was safe in two dreams but in the last dream, Sylphy was unable to save him. * His name was originally named Sieghart Greyrat, but Perugius gave him the additional name of Saladin. * He is the first child that Rudeus was anxious of because of his green hair and at the time of his birth, Arumanfi told him that Perugius wants to meet him, leading him to think that he could be the reincarnation of Laplace. He even doubted Orsted that told him that Sieg wasn't Laplace and brought him to Perugius. * The doctor, who helped Sylphiette deliver him, had a stiff expression after seeing his hair. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Greyrat Household Category:Elf Category:Human Category:Beast Race Category:Laplace Factor Category:North God Style Category:Male Category:Death God Category:Central Continent